


do the girls back home touch you like I do?

by amyscascadingtabs



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda, Kissing, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Sleep Deprivation, dianetti, even though it should be bc these two love eachother, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyscascadingtabs/pseuds/amyscascadingtabs
Summary: "Now, what brings you to my doorstep this late? Because I was kind of hoping to get some well deserved hours of beauty sleep. Flawless looks like these don’t come from nothing, you know.” Gina leans casually against the doorframe as she waits for her friend to explain herself.Rosa takes a deep breath before answering, slightly swollen eyes staring blankly forward. “Becky and I broke up.”Five words, and Gina Linetti’s world both disintegrates and lightens in the very same moment.“Come in”, she says, taking a few steps back to allow her guest to enter.in which Rosa shows up at Gina's door after breaking up with her girlfriend and Gina invites her in.





	do the girls back home touch you like I do?

**Author's Note:**

> even though I loved the Rosa/Gina-plot in 5x17, there is one woman I'd like to see Rosa date more than any of Gina's friends. these two love each other so much and I hate that we probably won't get to see them together in the show. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Delicate by Taylor Swift.

Even though Gina Linetti would never in a million years time admit to her baby daughter being anything less than perfection in any way, shape or form - and how could she be anything less, with fifty percent of her genes being Gina’s - she will, after over two hours of a frantically screaming baby refusing to go the heck to sleep, admit that her five month old offspring does possess some minor character flaws. Such as not sleeping even after they’ve gone through her bedtime routine three and a half times. It is moments like these when she wishes she wasn’t raising this baby all on her own, but Milton is no longer in the picture and Gina’s not huge on second chances when it concerns men that’s dumped her, so here she is doing it anyway. She usually doesn’t mind it. Iggy is quite possibly the greatest baby to ever exist on this planet, and when her baby’s in a good mood she enjoys each and every second they spend together.

 

Only during challenging evenings like these will Gina Linetti admit that being a single mother is _hard_. When she finally succeeds in putting her baby to sleep in her crib she is absolutely exhausted, wanting nothing else than the chance to go to bed and possibly attain some blessed hours of peaceful sleep.

 

Which is why the heavy thuds on her apartment door, audible just when she’s changed into her favourite turquoise silk robe with a light pink flower pattern to get ready for the night, infuriates her.

“Who dares challenge the excellent single mother Gina Linetti and her rights to some goddamn sleep?” She asks out loud without actually expecting an answer. “It better not be Amy.”

“It’s me”, she hears a familiar voice respond from outside the door. “Rosa.”

“Diaz?”

“How many Rosas do you know?” Her colleague and friend sounds as sassy as usual, yet Gina still notes a hint of something - much more vulnerable, even somber - else in the voice.

“You’d be surprised.” She unlocks the door, letting it swing open to reveal a tall, familiar woman in a maroon leather jacket and dark curly hair. “Don’t worry. You could take them all down in a fight.”

“Thanks.”

“Nothing but the truth. Now, what brings you to my doorstep this late? Because I was kind of hoping to get some well deserved hours of beauty sleep. Flawless looks like these don’t come from nothing, you know.” Gina leans casually against the doorframe as she waits for her friend to explain herself.

Rosa takes a deep breath before answering, slightly swollen eyes staring blankly forward. “Becky and I broke up.”

 

Five words, and Gina Linetti’s world both disintegrates and lightens in the very same moment.

“Come in”, she says, taking a few steps back to allow her guest to enter.

 

She doesn't understand why her heart is beating so fast all of a sudden. Is it a common side effect of sleep deprivation? She has no idea, but tries to hide her uncharacteristic nerves by rummaging around in her drink cabinet.

“I only have one kind of whiskey.”

“That’s okay. I can drink whatever.” Gina grabs the bottle that’s been standing at the back of her cabinet for as long as she can remember, pouring the golden liquid into wine glasses because they’re the first thing she can find. Rosa is pacing around the living room, sitting down on the couch only to stand right back up a couple seconds later. Is this what Rosa Diaz looks like nervous? Gina isn’t sure she’s ever seen it before.

 

“I’m assuming you don’t want to talk about the breakup.” She hands her restless colleague the fuller of the two glasses.

“Correct.” Rosa downs half of the whiskey in one swig, finally sitting down.

“Is there anything else I can help you with? Because I’ll have you know I’m a great matchmaker. I know lots of great women”, she insists eagerly, taking her place at the other end of the couch so that there’s a polite amount of distance between the two women. “Or if you want company to the shooting range, cause I’m down for that too. I just have to leave Iggy at my mom’s and we can go…”

“No shooting.”

“Wow. The one and only Rosa Diaz turning down the gun range. There’s one thing I never thought I’d see.”

“Yup”, she agrees, putting her already empty wine-whiskey-glass down on the wooden coffee table. “Let me know what you have in terms of the match-making, though.”

“Well, in an ideal situation you would have given me adequate time to prepare a proper presentation for all candidates, but as you showed up on my doorstep without warning I’ll have to improvise.”

“Sorry.” Rosa shoots her an apologizing look before giving Gina’s shoulder the lightest squeeze. “I really didn’t mean to bother you.”

“Oh, no it’s fine”, she answers, turning away in hope to conceal her sudden blushing. _Why is her face so hot?_ It has to be another side effect to sleep deprivation. She makes a note to herself to google it tomorrow. “What is it you look for in a partner? Tell me and I will present to you the lesbian friend of mine who best suits the description.” Racing heartbeat _is_ a side effect of sleep deprivation, right? She’s pretty sure she’s read that somewhere.

“Hmm.” A rare playful smile appears on Rosa’s face for a split second. “I guess… I’d say she had to be smart. Tough, for sure, but also caring. Great sense of humor. Unique.” She gives the statue of two jaguars making love placed in the corner across from the couch a meaningful look. “Super badass in her own way. And an amazing friend.”

“Girl, you have high standards.”

“Difficult to lower your standards if you already know someone who fits them.”

 

Gina isn’t sure when the distance between them grew this small. They’ve sat close to each other before, stolen careful touches at times when no one else was looking, yet somehow this feels like the most intimate moment they’ve had. She almost expects her friend to flinch when she lays one hand on her shoulder, letting the other play with her friend’s dark luscious curls. The response doesn’t take long at all,  Rosa’s hand on Gina’s thigh sending electric shocks throughout her body.

“I might have someone in mind”, she whispers faintly.

“Do you think they’re interested?” The apartment is too silent for any sound but their breathing to be heard, tense and suspenseful.

“I think you could ask them.”

 

Maybe it’s because she hasn’t slept, or because she so rarely drinks alcohol now she gets tipsy from the smallest amounts, but when Rosa’s lips touch hers Gina Linetti feel like she is flying. She’s already dizzy when it starts, light pecks giving plenty of chance for them to stop. She wants everything but for them to.

Instead she takes the next step, cupping Rosa’s face in her hands as she allows for the kiss to deepen, tongues meeting and this is not the first time she’s kissed a woman but it is by far the best. Never would she have thought her most badass and sword-loving acquaintance for a gentle kisser, but she is, and it makes her feel special to know it. Nimble fingers stroking the small of her back are sending shivers of pleasure through her body and she wants this to go on forever like she has never before wanted a kiss to. Then again, maybe she’s just been kissing the wrong people, because she never thought kissing could be this sweet and blissful and addicting. She never thought it possible to struggle this much to stop kissing someone.  

 

They break apart when they are too out of breath to continue and it is still too early.

“Wow.”

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.”

“Yeah. I could tell.”

“This wasn’t a mistake, wasn’t it?”

“I’m not the one who initiated it, but no. It wasn’t a mistake for me.”

“Good. Because it wasn’t a mistake for me.” Rosa’s eyes are dark with desire and despite her exhaustion and knowledge of the fact that her daughter is sleeping in there, Gina wishes she could take this to the bedroom.

“Good.” She knows they should probably talk about what this means, if this is the kind of one-time casual thing they’re both fans of or something they could repeat, but she is tired and talking feels like a waste of time when they could do other things with it.

 

“We don’t mention this at work tomorrow”, says Rosa when they reluctantly break apart for the second time to catch their breath.

“Of course not. Gotta wait until our dork colleague friends are married until we steal their spotlight.”

“Right. Those two.”

“I still think you could come over tomorrow, though.”

“I think I would like that.”

 

Their last kiss is short and hasty, leaving Gina wanting more when she watches the most beautiful person she’s ever kissed walk out the door.

_How is she going to fall asleep after this?_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always, always makes my day so if you want to leave them that would make super happy. feel free to check out some of my other fics if you want to as well, there's a bunch of cute peraltiago fluff if you're into that (and who isn't)


End file.
